


Twenty words that began forever

by Dominatrix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A little humour, M/M, Romance, a little fluff, a little hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John were never of many words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty words that began forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my interpretation of the Twenty Words Project.  
> The bold parts are what was given, I filled it with life :)

**Twenty words that began forever:** „Who would want me as a flat mate?“ Mike laughed. “You’re the second one to ask me that question today.“

**Nineteen words that made us laugh:** „I won’t jump down there. There’s no way I’ll do this.” “Oh yes you will.” „I know. Shut up.“

**Eighteen words that nearly ended it all:** “I am only advising you that one thing, Dr. Watson. Keep away from Sherlock Holmes. Just trust me.”

**Seventeen words that betrayed me:** „You really thought he would like you? He just wants to use you. I know my brother.“

**Sixteen words that meant the world to me:** „I think you’re a quite pleasant contemporary. We will get along very well I would assume.”

**Fifteen words that engulfed me in my wake:** „Actually, I should have known that I can only lose against Sherlock Holmes.” “Jeanette, I…”

**Fourteen words that woke me up:** “John. Get up.” “Sherlock, what the hell is wrong?” “I think I’m on fire.”

**Thirteen words that created the bridge:** “Maybe you’re not the huge idiot I thought you were in the beginning.”

**Twelve words that broke my heart:** „I was never a genius. I was just a really good liar.”

**Eleven words that sealed our fates:** “The name’s Sherlock Holmes, the address is 221 B Baker Street.”

**Ten words that cured our boredom:** „Let’s just go hunt murderers. It always cheers me up.”

**Nine words that drove me mad:** “Why is the milk empty?” “I didn’t go shopping.”

**Eight words that scared the wits out of me:** “I left my riding crop in the mortuary.”

**Seven words that made me fall back in love with you:** “I’ve got no friends. Just got one.”

**Six words that seduced me:** „Do we really need two bedrooms?“

**Five words that overjoyed me:** “Your blog is good, John.”

**Four words that took us to the skies:** “You’re trusting me?” “Yes.”

**Three words that I hated:** “There’s no _us_.”

**Two words that saved us from falling:** “I’m here.”

**One word that started it all:** “Problem?”


End file.
